segunda oportunidad?
by bella-alice-rose-cullen
Summary: que psaria si psaran 100 anos y los cullen creen q bella esta muerta peor hay una cantante muy famosa parecida a ella que aran los cullen? pasen ... aki
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la autora stephany meyer yo solo juego con sus personajes jijiji xD **

SUMARY: que pasaría si han pasado 100 años y los cullen creen que bella esta esta muerta pero que pasa si hay una cantante famosa muy parecida a ella ... pasen aki ... xD años

**.**

**Han paso ya 100 años desde que deje a la razon de mi existir , nose como e podido sobrevivir todos estos años , sin su sonrisas , sus mejillas sonrosadas , su cariño , su amor , sus besos y la lista sigue y sigue , paresco un muerto en vida ( cosa que ya soy ) pero no le encuntro sentido a mi vida , no sin ella no me apetece ver el mundo sin mi amada bella , hay como me duele hasta el pensar su nombre , ya no se que hacer , hubo un dia donde decide volver pero no tuve las agallas ( o como alice dice no tuve las bolas ) de decirle que queria volver con ella , que todo fue un vil mentira que ella es todo para mi que me perdonara me arrodillaria solo para pedir su perdon pero ya es tarde mi bella es .. como me duele solo al recordarlo ella esta ... muerta... como puede ser tan IDIOTA (como de dice rosalie) epero yo queria que ella tuviera todas sus experiencias humanas que no se limitara conmigo de seguro ella se caso o tuvo hijos nose pero que daria yo para volver a terla en mis brazos y decirle lo mucho que la amaba , haora para solo en mi cuerto ni me molesto en bajar solo deprimos mas a mis hermanos y padres .. esme y casliste se sinten mal , en sus pensamientos dicenq ue perdieron a una hija mas pero eso era mi bella para ellos como mis hemanos ( si extrañamente rosalie tambn la extraña ) lo descubrio hace unos a años , me pidio deseperadamente que la valla a buscar y que deje de estupeces pero no podia , ella hasta me amenazo dijo que era su hermanita pequeña y que queria de vuelta , pero no le hize caso y no slai de mi cuarto solo salia para cazar solo eso despues me iba , Emeet dice que me ****he vuelto emo pero el solo trata de aligerar el ambiente pero nada sirve , aun el me culpa de la perdida de su hermanita , pero yo solo quiero su bienestar , alice ya no era tan hiperactiva como antes solo iba comprar la ropa nesesaria ALICE LA LOCA DE LAS COMPRAS solo iba comprar lo nesesario ... ni yo lo creo jasper es el que mas sufre por los cambios de humor de todos hoy se suponis que ibamos de nuevo a una escuela pero no queria no tenia las fuerzas como soportaria toda la tarde con esos humanos que me recuerdan a mi bella ... la vida es tan injusta ( si hasta yo creo que soy medio emo )**

**edward vamos ya baja tenemos que irnos – dijo alice al otro lado de la puerta**

**no moleste alice ya te dije que no quiero ir – dios se lo a via repetido mas de 1000 veces **

**no me inporta si que mueve eso culito tuyo y ya sal de ese sillon – dijo gritando y bajo las escaleras **_*** SI NO VAJAS TE JURO QUE ROMPERE TU PUERTA Y TE HARE IR A LA FUERZA Y NO ME SUBESTIMES EDDY * **_**dios que odiosa es alice **

**ya voy – dije me se pare de amigo el sillon me puse un jean negro con una ca****misa**** blanca y mis sapatillas y saque mi chamarra y baje **

**por fin bajo el señor , ya vamonos que se nos hace tarde – dijo rosalie ***_** QUE ESPERAS UNA INVITACION MUEVE EL CULO EDWAR* **_**me dijo mentalmente rosalie antes de gruñirme , sali y me fui a mi ****mercedes , lo cambie porque mi volvo me trae****recuerdos muy dolorosos pero aun lo conservo esta en unos de los garajes de la casa , conduje hasta llegar a la escuela no me sorprendia los pensamientos de todos ***_**WOW QUE GUAPOS * * QUE LINDO ESTA EL FORMIDO * ESPERO QUE DE PELO COBRIZO NO TENGA NOVIA PERO SI LA TINE POBRESITA* **_**y cosas por el estilo , no le di inportancia caminamos hasta la recepcion no sin antes escuhar algun estupido comentario de ****Emeett y recogimos nuestros horarios y nos dirigimos a nuestra clase .**

**El resto de la tarde me la pase aburrido los profesores que son unos ignorantes y estupidos chiquillos hormonales y bla bla . Dios porfin salimos ese tormento de nuevo a mi sillon y a seguin pensando en ella .**

**A no eso siq ue no edward vamos que esta tarde vines nos conosotros que vamos a una disquera – me dijo alice mirandome foribunda **

**alice desde cuendo vamos a una desquera- dijo jasper tomandola de la cintura y besando su mejilla**

**hay jaspi lo que pasa es que recivi una llamada inportante de un amigo mio que me digo que vaya a la disquera porque queria presentarde auna de las cantantes mas famosas del mundo del estrellato y no podia decirle que asi que... – pero la corte antes de que siguiera hablando **

**A NO ESO SI QUE NO ALICE NO PIENSO IR AUNA DISQUERA CONECER UNA CHICA QUE DESEGURA ES UNA CREIDA – le dije molesto no iba a ir a ver como esa chiquilla se ponia a quoquetar o creyendose la ultima coca-cola del decierto **

**bueno antes de la interrupcion de edward – dijo alice molesta – solo queria que vayamos porque seria un desaire muy feo lo que vamos acer al pobre de willy , y a parte ed no te pudes necerrar en tu cuarto pensando en ella **

**mira deja de decirme lo que voy o dejo de hacer si alice no quiero ir – le dije en tono cansado **

**EDDY enserio tienes que salir vamos a pasear por alli vamos va ser divertido – me dijo Emmet , todos asintieron ecpto rosalio que solo me mataba con la mirada , decidi que voy dios no puedo creer todo lo que hizo alice solo para que valla , y que todos la apollaran esto es de locos , pero bueno eme aki conduciendo ala bendita disquera escuchando canciones de muy mal gusto de ****Emmet quien no dejaba de bailar en su aciento escuhando barbie girl , harte tanto que saque el disco y lo rompi no antes de que Emett me diga que soy un mata discos , pero bueno y aki estamos entramos a la disquera , se acerco wily y saludo a todos y nos hizo ir a la cabina de grabacion una vez alli entramos y lo que vi nos dejo sorprendidos a todos es especial ami **

**y que les parecio ... si pliss dejen un reviews **

**tratare lo mas pronto posible actualizar el prox . Cap pliss tengame pasiencia esq estoy en examenes jijiji xD**

**bye **


	2. Chapter 2

**No me petenece esta historia le pertenece a stephany meyer yo solo juego con los personajes jiji xD **

**edward prov**

_se acerco wily y saludo a todos y nos hizo ir a la cabina de grabacion una vez alli entramos y lo que vi nos dejo sorprendidos a todos es especial ami _

alli estaba ella con unos audifonos y cantanto una cancion termino y el senor que se encanga de la grabacion puso otra cancion y esta vez pude escucharlo

_( toxic de britney-spears) _

_Baby, can't you see?  
>I'm calling a guy like you<br>Should wear a warning  
>It's dangerous, I'm fallin'<br>_mi bella cantaba simplemente hermoso como escuchar los cantos de angeles toda mi familia se quedo stupefacta escuchando y viendola incluyendome _  
>There's no escape<br>I can't wait, I need a hit  
>Baby, give me it<br>You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it_

_Too high, can't come down  
>Losing my head<br>Spinning 'round and 'round  
>Do you feel me now?<br>Que si la sentia ella estaba simplemente apetecible esta tan sexy creo que eddy esta reccionando pero ella esta cambiada , su cabello es de color marron claro muy hermoso si tengo que agregar  
>With a taste of your lips<br>I'm on a ride  
>You're toxic, I'm slipping under<br>With a taste of poison paradise  
>I'm addicted to you<br>Don't you know that you're toxic?  
>And I love what you do<br>Don't you know that you're toxic?  
>En ese momento ella levanta la mirada y mira el vidrio que por dentro es un espejo y por fuera se ve adentro sus ojos son verdes hipnotizantes como estar en el vacio y sus ojos son muestras unicas salvacion<br>It's getting late  
>To give you up<br>I took a sip from my devil cup  
>Slowly, it's taking over me<em>

_Too high, can't come down  
>It's in the air<br>And it's all around  
>Can you feel me now?<br>Mi bella una cantante famosa mi famila no sabia que hacer y yo tampoco , pero algo no me queda en concreto bella ya fallecio y quien es ella , que es tan parecida ami bella , alice ya quiere que deje cantar para hablar con ella al igual que rose , pero no saben como nadie lo sabe  
>With a taste of your lips<br>I'm on a ride  
>You're toxic, I'm slipping under<br>With a taste of poison paradise  
>I'm addicted to you<br>Don't you know that you're toxic?  
>And I love what you do<br>Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_With a taste of your lips  
>I'm on a ride<br>You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
>With a taste of poison paradise<br>I'm addicted to you  
>Don't you know that you're toxic?<em>

_With a taste of your lips  
>I'm on a ride<br>You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
>With a taste of poison paradise<br>I'm addicted to you  
>Don't you know that you're toxic?<em>

_Intoxicate me now  
>With your lovin' now<br>I think I'm ready now  
>I think I'm ready now<br>Intoxicate me now  
>With your lovin' now<br>I think I'm ready now  
><em>

ella termino de cantar se quito los auidifonos y felicito a los chicos de la banda estaban que bromeaban entre ellos us su punto era bella la hacian molestarse aun parecia un gatito pareciendo un leon , wily entro cuando bella lo vio corrio y lo abrazo el dijo que queria presentarle a alguien y ella acepto salieron juntos de la cabina

bien isa ellos son los cullen , chicos ella es isabella la cantante que le hable a ali – dijo sonriente al igual que mi bella

hola es un placer conocerlos al fin aqui wily no deja de hbalr de una duende loca por las compras , jajaja – dijo refiriendose a alice , la cual hizo un puchero pero sonrio

hay que gracioso wily , hola bella – dijo alice sonriendo , mi bella puso una cara de confucion

como me llamaste? - pregunto

bella , no te gusta que te digan asi – dijo rose con cara de desconcierto

lo cierto esque en mi vida me an dicho asi simpre he sido isa nunca bella – dijo aclarandose- pero me gusta , si gustais me puden llamar asi , pero solo ustedes – dijo con una sonrisa

siiii ! ok – dijo alice dando salititos por toda la cabina danose las miradas divertidas de bella y wily

y bueno como se llaman me encantaria saber ? - dijo ella amable mirando a cada uno hasta que se detenio en mi me miro alos ojos por un rato y bajo la mirada sonrojada , dios como habia extranado sus sonrojos

ahh ! pues , yo me llamo alice – dijo ali mirandola raro , y pensando si ella ya la conocia

yo me llamo rosalie , pero dime rose – dijo rose con la misma mirada que ella y asi se presentaron todos , mi bella les brindo una sonrisa amable a cada uno hasta que llege yo

yo me llamo edward – dije mirandola alos ojos , se sonrojo causandole una fuerte carcajada a emmet que pensaba que habia devuelto su hermanita

pues un gusto , pero que les parece si vienen todos ami casa y de paso conocen a mis mejores amigos , que son como mis hermanos y despues nos vamos de FIESTA ! - dijo sonriendo con entusiasmo

siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! No tines porque pedirlo si claro que vamos ! vamos vamos que esperamos – dijo alice empujando todos a la salida , bela re rio el sonido mas hermoso del mundo a parte de su voz claro cuando salimos vimos 2 chicos , mi bella al verlos salio corriendo y los abrazo a ambos , senti unos celos de que ellos la abrazaran primero quienes son y por que la abrazan

chicos ellos son adrian y luciano fernandez mis mejores amigos en el mundo , chicos ellos son los cullens – dijo mi bella soriendo asi que ellos eran sus mejores amigos decidi ver sus mentes ellos la quierian como una hermana , y harian todo por ella , me cayeron bien salimos de alli ella se fue en su ferrari con luciano y adrian nos dijo que nos vemos en el ultimo limite , alice estaba feliz llegamos y se fue a preparar nuestro vestuario , este seria una noche muy larga

**chicas perdon por no actualizar esq e estado en examnes pero voy a tratar de subir el prox cap **


End file.
